1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved design for a sport board, such as exemplified by a skate board, kite board, snow board, snow skate board, ski board, sail board, wave board, snow skis, and like sports and leisure related boards. More particularly, the present invention concerns a shock absorbing system for a gliding type sport board and roller type skate board.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, board-related sport including land sports such as snowboarding, skate boarding, and water or aquatic sports have continued to become increasingly popular sports. These sports have also become more competitive and demanding on both the rider and the equipment. The demand continues in these recreational and competitive land and water sports.
In any form of transportation, there is an inherent element of “shock” that is produced by changing terrain conditions that transfers energy from the terrain ground or water into the vehicle that is speeding across it. In most forms of transportation, the vehicle has been equipped with some form of “shock absorbers” to smooth out the ride and to increase performance of both the equipment and the rider. It has become essential for the vehicle to be equipped with shock absorbers especially in vehicles like snowboards, skateboards, water skis and wakeboards. The present invention, as subsequently detailed, addresses this issue.